1234
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: "Give me five reasons as to why you love me, Yero." A soft kiss against her neck. "I don't need five reasons." "Why not?" "Because there are only four reasons why I love you." JO outtake.


**1234**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: "Give me five reasons as to why you love me, Yero." A soft kiss against her neck. "I don't need five reasons." "Why not?" "Because there are only four reasons why I love you." JO outtake. **

_One Two Three Four_  
_Tell me that you love me more_  
_Sleepless long nights_  
_That is what my youth was for_

He pulled her along, across the meadow, to the backdoor that led to the kitchen. When she wouldn't speed up, he let go of her hand and rushed ahead.

"Yero! Wait for me!"

He didn't listen, and instead, slipped into the kitchen, closing the door behind him. Elphaba sighed. At fourteen, their marriage was just starting out, they were just starting to get acquainted with each other, were just starting to love each other. Shaking her head, she rushed to catch up, and pushed the door open, entering the kitchen, only to be attacked and let out a scream. She jumped, at the sight of Fiyero jumping out from behind the door at her. Then, he grabbed her and scooped her up, twirling her around.

"Gotcha!"

Her fright soon gave way to excitement, as he spun her around and then set her gently back on her feet. The staff watched from the corners of their eyes, as he took her face in his hands, smoothing her flyaway curls, and met her eyes, whispering something softly to her before capturing her lips in a kiss. She accepted the kiss, before pulling away, and grabbing his reading glasses, that were perched on top of his head. Giggling, she took off running.

"Give those back!"

"You have to catch me first!"

_Old teenage hopes are alive at your door_  
_Left you with nothing but they want some more_

Up to the challenge, Fiyero chased after her, passing through hallways and upstairs, past servants and parents alike. At one point, he stopped in the hall to catch his breath, and found himself wondering why the hell he had agreed to this marriage in the first place. But then, the answer came like a puff of smoke:

He hadn't. He'd had no choice, and neither had she.

Yet, every day, he found himself grateful to wake up next to her, happy to go to bed with her by his side. He found himself laughing at her antics, smiling at her triumphs, and blushing at her touches. He discovered that he got light-headed when he was around her, lost track of time when they were together, and noticed that she made his world brighter, happier, more exciting.

But wasn't that what marriage was about?

_Oh, you're changing your heart_  
_Oh, You know who you are_

Now that Fiyero thought about it- as he raced to catch up to his wife- that _was_ what marriage was about. It was about waking up with the woman you loved next to you in bed, about falling asleep with her in his arms; it was about laughing at her jokes and helping her when something got too hard for her, it was about spending the quiet moments together in the library, and the wild, insane ones outside horseback riding together. It was about holding her until your arms grew heavy with the feel of her body, and kissing her whenever you wanted, even if you didn't have a reason, because that was what husbands did.

It was about telling her you loved her at all hours of the night, and making love to her whereever you could, whenever you could. It was about making her feel important, letting her know you loved her, and that you always would. It was about letting your marriage grow through friendship. These were all things he and Elphaba were working on, were doing, and slowly, they were beginning to fall in love.

_Sweetheart bitterheart now I can tell you apart_  
_Cosy and cold, put the horse before the cart_

Finally, he caught up with her. She was in their bedroom, at the bed. Silent, he snuck up behind her, and pounced. She let out a shriek as his arms went around her waist, his glasses dropping from her hands to the floor. Quickly, she spun around, to see Fiyero behind her, holding her to him.

"Sorry darling, did I scare you? I seem to have that affect on people." He told her, as she relaxed. A giggle escaped her lips that made his heart melt and brought back all his thoughts from earlier. After a moment, she stopped, and reached up, cupping his cheek in her hand.

"Yes you scared me. Don't do that." She cried, gently slapping him. He laughed, and lifted her off the ground, so that her thighs hugged his waist. "Yero! Put me down!" But her protests were silenced, as he kissed her again, and laid her on the bed, climbing up to join her.

_Those teenage hopes who have tears in their eyes_  
_Too scared to own up to one little lie_

As they undressed, he found himself silently listing the reasons why he loved her. Her smile, for one. Her skin, for another. Her laugh, her eyes, her nose, her hair, her fingers, her lips, her personality, her energy, her lip-biting habit, her blush.... so much, yet they didn't even begin to describe the love he felt for her.

Once they were undressed, he began to kiss every inche of visible skin, whispering a reason as to why he loved her as he did so.

"Your eyes." He whispered, kissing her shoulder. "Your laugh." A kiss to her breast. "Your smile." A kiss to her navel. "Your loving nature." A kiss to the pulse at her wrist.

"What are you doing, Yero?"

_Oh, you're changing your heart_  
_Oh, you know who you are_

He looked up at her, she watched him curiously.

"What are you doing, Yero?" She asked again.

"Kissing you." He said, leaning down to capture her lips in his. When they pulled apart, she asked,

"No, I mean who are you talking to?"

He didn't answer, but then said,

"I was just listing all the reasons why I love you."

_One, two, three, four, five, six, nine, or ten_  
_Money can't buy you back the love that you had then_  
_One, two, three, four, five, six, nine, or ten_  
_Money can't buy you back the love that you had then_

She raised her eyebrows.

"All the reasons why you love me?"

He nodded.

"But we've only been married a few weeks! You can't possibly love me now."

He thought a moment.

"But I do."

She scoffed.

"Show me."

_Oh, you're changing your heart_  
_Oh, you know who you are_  
_Oh, you're changing your heart_  
_Oh, you know who you are_  
_Oh, who you are_

Later, when they lay together,wrapped in the blankets, Elphaba said,

"Give me five reasons as to why you love me, Yero."

He thought a moment, before pressing a soft kiss against her neck.

"I don't need five reasons."

She pulled away. "Why not?"

He met her eyes.

"Because there are only four reasons why I love you."

"What are they?"

Silence met her as he thought abou them, and then he pressed a kiss to her jawline.

"Well, first off, you're beautiful."

The next kiss connected with her neck.

"Second, you're smart."

One to her shoulder.

"Third, you're adventurous."

Another to her ear.

"Fourth, you're caring."

This last kiss met her lips.

"And you love me."

She pulled away.

"Yero, that was five." He went back over the list, and rolled his eyes, before kissing her again.

"I know. I added one in."

_For the teenage boys_  
_They're breaking your heart_  
_For the teenage boys_  
_They're breaking your heart_


End file.
